To the Future
by xandromedax
Summary: During a meeting one night in 1995, the Order of the Phoenix are accidentally transported several years into the future, arriving in Harry and Ginny Potter's living room. What's going to happen to them and how will the adult Trio and their kids react?
1. The Hourglass

A/N I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><em>Pop.<em>

Nymphadora Tonks Apparated in front of Number 12, Grimmauld Place and lost her balance almost immediately. She righted herself, muttering a few choice words under her breath that her mother would have been shocked to hear, and made her way to the front door. It was midnight-the sky was velvety black, the night cool and silent. She didn't know why Dumbledore wanted to have the meeting at this time…but she supposed he had his reasons. Perhaps it was to ensure the kids wouldn't interfere.

When she went inside, she realized she had underestimated the importance of this meeting-_everyone _ had come. Various members of the Order of the Phoenix had settled themselves on either side of the long kitchen table, and there were still more people standing in the corners of the room. Light flickered from guttering candles resting on the rough surface of the table and the air was hazy with smoke from Mundungus Fletcher's pipe. The Order members muttered to each other in low, concerned voices and Tonks heard random snatches of their conversations as she moved through the throng…

"Reckon Dumbledore knows-?"

"You-Know-Who won't act so fast, not yet-"

Then Severus Snape's silky, cold voice-

"Evidently, if certain fools did not make crucial mistakes, the Order would be far more effective..."

Tonks brushed past him as quickly as she could and then spotted a figure hunched at the far end of the table. Her heart leaped-it was Remus, sitting next to an unshaven, moody looking Sirius.

"Remus! Sirius!"

Remus looked up and grinned at her, while Sirius raised his hand in greeting.

"Purple hair today, I see," Remus observed. "I'm used to seeing you with pink hair."

"Well, now you won't be," Tonks teased, laughing back. Sirius rolled his eyes at them and drank from the bottle he was clutching. She knew they were being silly, but she didn't care. She needed to have some fun in these unpredictable, dangerous new times.

Before Remus could respond, the door swung open and Dumbledore entered. The room fell silent at once, and every eye was fixed expectantly upon him.

Dumbledore moved to the head of the table and surveyed the room with his piercing blue eyes.

"Good. I am glad that everyone was able to come to this meeting. First of all, we have some very important news about Lord Voldemort's plans for the next few weeks. Severus?"

Snape stepped forward with an expression of disdain.

"As we all know, the Dark Lord is interested in the Department of Mysteries and he wishes to claim the property in there that he believes will help him. .." Snape kept speaking, but Tonks had stopped listening. She had stayed up for the past few nights for guard duty, and now she was so exhausted that she felt as though her whole body was aching,…but no, she must pay attention…she gradually realized that she was aimlessly staring at Mundungus who was inspecting a shiny silver object in his hand instead of listening to the meeting.

It looked like an hourglass? No, that was impossible, why would Mundungus be interested in that? He only wanted to steal valuable items. Perhaps it was some other old heirloom from Sirius' family.

"Sirius?" Mundungus grunted. Sirius looked over, raising a questioning eyebrow. Tonks could see Dumbledore giving them an admonishing look out of the corner of her eye, and Snape gave them an icy stare.

"This goblin made, mate?" Mundungus asked, rubbing it with his sleeve. He accidentally turned it upside down, and the gold sand inside glittered as it sprinkled into the lower bulb. At the same instant, Dumbledore pulled out his wand and pointed at the hourglass-

Tonks felt the room swirling-or was it her? What was happening? Blurry shapes moved around her and she thought she heard voices shouting...or maybe she was just so tired she was dreaming this all…

She hit something solid, with a thud that brought her wide awake, her Auror instincts kicking in. She opened her eyes and drew her wand, but her hand collided with something else.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Remus!" She gasped, looking around. Remus smiled weakly at her, holding his jaw. Next to him Sirius was picking himself off a plush scarlet rug.

"What's going on?" Bill Weasley asked from a few feet away, getting up and also drawing his wand. The entire Order seemed to have been transported to a…living room? What _was_ going on?

There was a confused babble of voices as everyone began talking at once.

The room was large and cheerful. Sunlight poured in the windows and a cool breeze fluttered the white curtains. There were several large armchairs reminiscent of the Gryffindor common room (she had sneaked in there on occasion) and bookshelves were filled with various items and pictures. The large fireplace had a pot of Floo powder, and there was a decorated mirror on the mantle, along with some _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ in another pot. Evidently, this was a wizarding house, but whose?

She leaned closer to the mirror, adjusting her ruffled hair.

"_Wipe that dirt off your face!_"

Tonks jumped.

"That sounds exactly like our mirror at the Burrow," Molly Weasley said wonderingly as she moved next to her.

"Something strange is going on," Remus said warily. "What was Mundungus holding?"

"I dunno," Sirius answered, frowning. "I know that hourglass used to be in my parents' room. It was a gift from some Dark wizard, probably."

Tonks could see Mad-Eye Moody and Dumbledore talking quietly in the corner of the room with Mundungus. They were examining the silver hourglass, now shattered and devoid of sand. Moody's magical eye was whizzing in every direction.

Then-

"Silence!" Dumbledore said above the din, making a couple of firecrackers erupt from his wand. "Now," he continued, once everyone had fallen silent, "It seems that we have arrived in a wizarding house in either the past or the future."

Confused whispers broke out.

"This can't be happening," Tonks whispered to Remus. Remus shook his head, a dazed look on his face.

Dumbledore raised his hand for silence. "That object that Mundungus was holding was a Time-Turner. It was a very rare and ancient one; nevertheless it has transported all of us to a different time and place. I would advise all of you to place Disillusionment Charms on one another immediately. Until-"

"Dumbledore?" Kingsley Shacklebolt said in a very strange voice.

Everyone turned to look at him.

He was holding a picture he had taken off the bookshelf- a picture of a laughing man with messy black hair, holding the hand of a beautiful smiling red headed woman in a long white wedding dress. The couple were smiling at each other, walking away from the altar, while flower petals fell around them, thrown by unseen hands.

"Merlin," Tonks breathed. To her right, Sirius was gazing at the picture with an odd expression on his face-Shock? Relief?

"And look at those!" Emmaline Vance said, pointing. On the cheery light yellow walls, there were framed pictures of a little black haired boy, another boy with black hair, a small red headed toddler, and boy with bright blue hair standing with what must have been their parents- a man who looked exactly like Harry, and a woman who looked like an older _Ginny?_

Everyone was silent, staring at the pictures. Molly Weasley had tears in her eyes as she leaned against her husband. Snape had an unreadable expression on his sallow face. Moody's eye was still whizzing around, looking straight at the ceiling, perhaps into the rooms beyond.

"Put the picture down, Kingsley. And stop looking at the pictures," Dumbledore said calmly, breaking the silence. "Everyone place Disillusionment Charms on each other now-"

A door slammed somewhere in the house.

"Someone's coming," Moody growled, his eye fixed on the door to the living room. "A girl."

There was a flurry of activity as people rushed to cast the charms on each other-

"James! Where is my wand? I _need_ it!" A girl's voice screamed in annoyance. "I know you took it!"

A teenage girl with long red hair slammed the living room door open.

* * *

><p>AN Please review!


	2. Going Crazy

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! This story was an idea that I've been thinking about for a while, so it's great to finally write it down.

This chapter is from Lily's POV.

* * *

><p>Lily Potter was not in a good mood.<p>

She had wanted to go to Diagon Alley to meet her friend Alice Longbottom, and they had planned what promised to be a long and fun-filled day, with lots of shopping, visiting Uncle George's store, and sneaking off to Knockturn Alley.

But she needed her wand-her dad had insisted that she never go anywhere without it. Of course that had come with a rule when she was underage-that she never used magic unless she _absolutely_ needed to. She had just turned seventeen though, so she could use magic whenever she wanted to.

But Dad always wanted her, and Albus, and James to have their wands with them anyway, just in case. Or at least know where their wands were. Dad had once recounted a story about how he went to the Quidditch World Cup and had his wand stolen by a Death Eater.

Of course, there weren't much Death Eaters now, with Dad and Uncle Ron and the Auror department capturing a few every year. And now James had joined their department, but she doubted James would be much help to them.

But the real reason she had spent the last half hour searching all the rooms upstairs, and then rushed to the living room was so that she could Apparate to Diagon Alley. She had just passed her Apparation Test, and she didn't want to use Floo unless it was absolutely necessary.

Lily sighed, and swept her long hair out of her face as she peered at the bookshelf in the living room. She moved some picture frames aside so she could search in between the books and then noticed that her parent's wedding picture was on the top of the bookshelf, instead of on the first shelf. Strange…

Maybe Kreacher moved it while cleaning. He still lived in Grimmauld Place, but came over to dust and clean when Mum was too busy.

She abandoned the bookshelf and threw herself down on an armchair. If James had hid her wand (and she had no doubt he had) then it wasn't really her fault (He should really stop doing such childish pranks. He was almost twenty). She still wanted to go meet Alice, and one day without her wand wasn't going to kill her. To get even with James, she could go to Uncle George's shop and buy one of those new fake wands that turned into a rubber chicken at the moment the user tried to cast a spell.

Besides, her parents weren't going to be back all day today, so they couldn't help her. Dad had left early to go on some top secret Auror mission and Mum went to a Quidditch match between Ireland and Bulgaria, because she had an article due tomorrow. Al was out with his friends, and she assumed James was at work with Dad, so she was all alone.

Lily tipped her head back and enjoyed the sunlight warming her face as she relaxed. It was summer, she was going to be a seventh year, and she had the house to herself. She smiled contentedly.

Someone sneezed.

_But she was home alone._

Lily's eyes flew open, and she instinctively reached in her pocket for the wand that wasn't there. Her heart hammering, she slowly got up from the chair and looked at the corner of the room where she thought the noise came from. There was nothing there but the bookshelf.

She glanced around the other corners of the room, but they were empty too.

Now she _really _wanted her wand.

She had got over her first shock, and now she crept forward toward the bookshelf, one hand cautiously outstretched. She forced herself to think rationally. It could be a poltergeist that had somehow come into the house, like Peeves, or it could be ghost, or a portrait, or it could actually be someone, invisible or Disillusioned. She hoped it wasn't actually someone. She doubted it was a ghost or a poltergeist; Mum made sure those never got in the house. And the portraits in the living room only smiled and waved. That left only one conclusion.

She continued moving forward, and then she heard a slight shuffling, as though shoes were scuffing the carpet. She froze, staring at the patch of wall next to the bookshelf.

"Who's there?" She called, hoping she sounded a lot braver than she felt. "I'm not afraid of you!"

There was nothing but silence.

But she was sure she hadn't imagined the sneeze. And now that she thought about it…she _thought_ she had heard people talking downstairs, at least half an hour ago. But she had been listening to music from her favorite band, The Weird Sisters, and had dismissed the additional noise from downstairs as her imagination.

But now she wasn't so sure. She backed away from the bookshelf, slowly.

Suddenly, a burst of emerald green flames appeared in the fireplace with a loud _WHOOSH._

"Lily!" Alice Longbottom yelled, as she stepped out of the fireplace and wiped the ash from her shirt.

"Merlin's pants!" Lily exclaimed, trying to calm herself.

"What's the matter?" Alice said, brushing her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Aren't you ready yet? I thought you said you would be ready about ten minutes ago."

"Well I can't find my wand, I think James took it. And then I was sitting here by myself, minding my own business, when I heard someone sneeze," Lily said conversationally. Alice looked confused.

"But no one's here except you," Alice said, looking around the room.

"I know. That's why I'm wondering which creep would sneak in here and Disillusion themselves, or something."

"I think a lot of creeps would do that," Alice said, snickering. "This is the _Potter_ house, for Merlin's sake. Are you sure you didn't imagine it, though? I mean, who could get in the house? Your parents put a dozen different charms and protective spells on this place."

"Yeah, I know," Lily said thoughtfully. "But I _know_ I heard something. Or maybe I'm going crazy."

"Let's just go, then," Alice said. "It was probably nothing, but even if it was, your parents can check it out when they get home. We can make sure that whoever got in can't get out until then, just in case. You know how our parents always want us to be _extra_ careful." She grinned.

"Yeah, you're right," Lily agreed. Alice offered Lily her wand, and Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she swished the wand the way Aunt Hermione had taught her to. She wasn't too good at nonverbal charms, but she didn't want to cast these spells verbally, when the intruder could be listening.

"There," Alice said happily. "You sealed up the house, didn't you?"

Lily nodded, making a mental note to seal the fireplace as they left.

Alice threw the Floo Powder on the flames first, and then she and Lily stepped in.

"Diagon Alley!" Alice shouted, as Lily cast a final charm on the fireplace.

As they spun away in the fireplace, Lily thought she heard someone sigh.

She really must be going crazy.

* * *

><p>AN Don't forget to review! Reviews make me happy :)


	3. Harry's Study

A/N I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I was busy for the past few days, so this chapter is up a little later than I had planned.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley sighed as she watched her granddaughter spin away in the green flames.<p>

"Arthur!" She sobbed. "Oh Arthur, we have grandchildren! And Ginny and Harry are a_live_!"

Arthur Weasley smiled at his wife (though he couldn't see her) and hugged her. He felt more shocked than anything. Ginny was still his little girl, for Merlin's sake! And Harry was still a teenage boy. It was so strange to see _their_ teenage child…and to imagine his little girl and Harry as _parents_.

"Can we take off those Disillusion charms now?" Mundungus grunted irritably from somewhere near the bookshelf. "That bloody girl nearly touched me!"

"Don't talk about my granddaughter in that way!" Molly Weasley said furiously. "You're the one who sneezed and let her know we were here!"

"Both of you have to calm down," Kingsley said in his deep, reassuring voice, before Mundungus could retort back.

"Now," Dumbledore's voice said from near the fireplace. "It seems that Miss Potter has performed several protective charms on this house, so none can enter or exit unless they know the countercharms. It would be more prudent for all of us to remain Disillusioned, but I think we can safely assume that no one will be back for some time, so if you wish to lift the Disillusion charm, you may. Meanwhile, Alastor can make sure we have enough notice when someone approaches the house."

"And what if someone uses Floo?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

"We should move to a different room," Moody growled. "So we can discuss how to get out of this mess and in case some idiot sneezes again."

"An excellent idea," Dumbledore said.

They all moved out of the living room, removing their Disillusion charms as they went. Everyone began talking at once.

"Lily looks just like Ginny!" Emmaline Vance said excitedly.

"No, Lily's hair is a darker shade of red than Ginny's hair," Molly corrected her, beaming. "But their faces are very similar. Isn't Lily just adorable?"

"She is! And her friend with the blonde hair! She looks just like Hannah Abbott! I've known Hannah's mother for several years. Do you suppose that girl was Hannah's daughter?"

"She has a brother named James, then?" Sirius murmured to Lupin. "I wonder if he's like our James."

Lupin smiled sadly as he glanced at the slightly wistful expression on Sirius' face.

"So," Tonks said. "Harry and Ginny have a son who is a Metamorphmagus?"

"The kid with the blue hair?" Sirius, said, frowning.

"Yeah," Tonks answered. "But I thought that perhaps his face looked more like-" she hesitated.

"Remus's face_," _Sirius finished for her, running a hand over his face thoughtfully. "Yeah, you're right."

"What?" Lupin exclaimed, his eyes widening in alarm. "That's impossible! The kid can change his features. Perhaps he had just seen me, or something, before the picture was taken. That's all."

Lupin felt a certain disquiet as Tonks and Sirius exchanged glances. He couldn't have had a child! Certainly not! He would never risk passing on his lycanthropy to an innocent child, and he didn't think he would ever marry. And that boy was a Metamorphmagus, most likely, since the boy had blue hair. Also, the boy had looked much older than the other children in that picture from the living room. The only way there would be a boy in the future with Metamorphmagus abilities and _his _face was if-

Lupin glanced sideways at Tonks, and felt his face grow slightly warm as she smiled at him.

"How old do you think Harry is?" Sirius asked him.

"I don't know. Probably in his thirties," Lupin answered, grateful for the distraction. He didn't want to think about the boy with blue hair and what that might mean.

"Alright," Dumbledore said loudly, his voice cutting through the loud chatter. Everyone looked around to see where they were.

The Order had followed Dumbledore and Moody into a large study, with a shiny desk, bookshelves, and comfy looking armchairs. There were various items on the bookshelves, as there had been in the living room bookshelves, but the items here seemed a bit stranger. An old Snitch rested in the top shelf, but it was cracked cleanly in half. A jagged fragment of a mirror sat there, along with a single Galleon. There was also a small picture of Harry, Ron, Hermione, a girl with protuberant eyes and long dirty blonde hair, Ginny, Neville Longbottom, the Weasley twins, and several more boys and girls. They were all smiling and waving happily. At the bottom of the picture, there was a caption that read "DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY".

Snape's black eyes lingered on the items and the picture, his face unreadable. Other Order members stared at the objects curiously. Dumbledore also glanced at the objects, looking thoughtful.

"Interesting," Dumbledore said softly, picking up the picture. "They are still teenagers in here."

There were more portraits on the walls of two black haired boys, the boy with blue hair, and a girl with red hair, who must have been Lily, and a tall cabinet with several drawers. Various parchments and scrolls covered the desk. They looked as though they had been tossed there in a hurry.

The Order crowded around the desk and the cabinet, still talking among themselves.

"Now that most have you have finished speculating about what you have just seen," Dumbledore began, "We need to discuss what exactly had happened and what we must do about our situation."

"We're here because of Mundungus," Hagrid said, lifting Mundungus out of the corner in which he had been hiding and placing him next to Dumbledore.

"Gerrof me!" Mundungus complained, pulling away from Hagrid's grip. Moody glared at him, and both his eyes were fixed on Mundungus' face.

"Where did you find that hourglass?" Molly asked him, crossing her arms sternly.

"In that hag's room," Mundungus grunted. "Sirius' mother."

"Sirius? Did your parents know that the hourglass was a Time-Turner?" Dumbledore inquired, turning to Sirius, who was examining the jagged mirror fragment.

Sirius hastily replaced the fragment back on its shelf as he faced Dumbledore.

"No, I don't think so," Sirius answered. "I think it was a gift from someone, most likely a Dark Wizard."

Snape tutted. "Of course, Black wouldn't know," he said silkily. "I doubt that Black paid any attention to what his parents said. His arrogance made him deaf to all-"

"Severus, that's enough," McGonagall said sharply, as Sirius pointed his wand at Snape's nose and Lupin held him back.

Dumbledore watched them for a few seconds. When Sirius lowered his wand and Snape looked away, Dumbledore continued speaking.

"When Mundungus turned the hourglass upside down, I'm attempted to freeze the sand where it was so it would not move us anywhere in time. Unfortunately, it was too late, and the sand itself has vanished during our journey. Now that we are here, however, the first thing we must do is to find out what year it is, so we know how far into the future we have traveled. Perhaps we can find a newspaper in this room?"

"Here, Dumbledore," Kingsley said, holding a _Daily Prophet_ up and passing it to Dumbledore. "It was on the desk."

Dumbledore glanced at the front page, and smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "It seems that Miss Granger has a successful future," he said.

"What does it say?" Molly asked.

"One of the headlines says, 'Hermione Weasley Confirmed as New Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement'," McGonagall answered, smiling slightly.

"Arthur! Hermione really becomes a part of our family!" Molly exclaimed, beaming at her husband.

"She probably married Ron," Tonks said, grinning. Molly smiled back, wiping her eyes.

"Never mind that," Moody growled. "The newspaper is dated May 30, 2024. There's your answer, Dumbledore."

Everyone was silent for a moment, gazing at each other in shock.

"_Twenty-nine_ years," McGonagall whispered, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Well at least it isn't more," Tonks said cheerfully. "Imagine coming into the future and seeing great-great-great grandkids who wouldn't know us. We know Harry and Ginny, and they're still alive."

"What happens in those years?" Emmaline Vance whispered. "_Is_ You-Know-Who still alive now?"

"That is a question that we cannot ask, Emmaline," Dumbledore said gravely. "To do so would disrupt the space time continuum, since our knowledge from this time would influence our decisions when we return to 1995."

"I don't think so," Sirius said abruptly. "Our memories could be wiped when we return, anyway. Why not know whether things turn out alright here? If our efforts to fight Voldemort actually paid off?"

"What efforts? Cleaning your old house?" Snape said smoothly, his black eyes glittering.

"Severus," Dumbledore said warningly as Sirius flushed and his hand jumped toward his wand. "We must be united, especially when we are in a situation such as this."

"So what should we do now?" Hestia Jones said, leaning on the desk.

"I think that I will need to see that hourglass again, Mundungus," Dumbledore said.

Hagrid dragged Mundungus out of the corner again, where he had been inspecting the contents of a drawer.

"Don't you go stealin' Harry's stuff!" Hagrid said angrily, as he deposited Mundungus in front of Dumbledore again. Moody's magical eye followed Mundungus. It had been fixed on him throughout the meeting.

The Order watched silently as Mundungus handed Dumbledore the pieces of the hourglass.

None of them noticed the long fingers that curled stealthily around the edge of the study door, as large elfish eyes peered curiously inside.

* * *

><p>AN Don't forget to review!


	4. Past and Present

A/N Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! This chapter is from Ginny's POV and from Kreacher's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>August 15, 1995 <em>

2:57 A.M.

Ginny Weasley stared at the long hands of her clock, unable to believe that she had lain awake for more than two hours.

Ginny set down her clock and punched her pillow, trying to find a comfortable position. She lay on her side, staring at the wall. The room was dark, illuminated only by the ghostly silver moonlight filtering in through the window. It was eerily quiet, with only Hermione's soft snores filling the silence as she slumbered peacefully in her bed a few feet away. There were not even the distant sounds of Kreacher mumbling insults under his breath in the corridor.

She knew there was an Order meeting tonight. No one else knew, but she had not been able to sleep, and had heard the grave whispers and the front door quietly opening and shutting as the Order came after everyone had gone to bed. She wished she had Fred and George's Extendable Ears; she would have been able to eavesdrop on the meeting rather than staring at the blank wall for two hours.

She punched her pillow in frustration again, and fidgeted. She knew, deep down, the reason why she couldn't sleep. It was the same reason that her mother had spent most of her time worrying. What if something really serious happened to her family, or Harry or Hermione? Living in the headquarters of the group that was fighting You-Know-Who, she couldn't help but think about it. Being around adults in the Order (who were experienced and usually fearless) and seeing their uncertainty about the future was unnerving.

She would not have usually lain awake over this dilemma, but for some reason, she had this indefinable _feeling_, a strange gut instinct that her mother's fears would be confirmed soon. It was the same instinct that had once made her attempt to get rid of Riddle's diary, long ago.

_It's your imagination_, she told herself firmly. _It's just because you're tired._

Perhaps she was thirsty. If she drank some water and then went back to bed, she would certainly be able to sleep. Yes, that was it. She picked up her water jug, and noticed with disappointment that it was empty; only a drop of water trickled out.

She got up from her bed, jug in hand, and crept past Hermione to unbolt the door. She paused to place her wand in her sleeve; she felt safer with it, especially in this questionable house. Of course, she was also hoping to listen in on the Order meeting. Maybe she could _Accio _an Extendable Ear. Once she was in the dark hallway, she stopped. It was quiet, very quiet. Perhaps an Extendable Ear wouldn't be necessary.

A portrait gave a loud snore on the wall next to her and she jumped. She walked quickly past the portraits and crept down the stairs, heading for the kitchen.

She tentatively put her hand on the kitchen door, and noticed that it wasn't locked. It creaked as she pushed it forward, and she stepped into the room, expecting to see the surprised faces of the Order.

She froze as she looked around the empty room.

What? How was this possible? She hadn't heard anyone leave. Had they simply left very quietly? She _knew_ there had been a meeting tonight.

She moved forward into the dim room. It was lit by flickering candles and there was still a faint stench of Dung's pipe. A few scrolls lay on the table, and she fingered them, glancing at what seemed to be a plan of a building. Then she noticed that several of the chairs grouped around the table were overturned as though its occupants had been in a great hurry to leave.

Perhaps she had just not heard the Order leaving. Their meeting must be finished. But why would they leave their scrolls here, and the candles lit, and why were the chairs overturned?

She glanced suspiciously at the table, but went over to the sink and began filling her jug.

"What does the blood traitor girl want here, Kreacher wonders?" A dry voice wheezed behind her.

Ginny turned around to see Kreacher crouching next to the legs of the kitchen table.

"Go away, Kreacher. You can see what I'm doing." Ginny finished filling the jug and walked past the table. When she was almost at the kitchen door, Kreacher cackled.

"Kreacher is happy. Those blood traitors and half breeds and Master will never come back! They are gone!"

Ginny stopped and faced Kreacher, her heart thudding.

"What are you talking about, Kreacher?" She asked, trying to sound as though she were merely annoyed.

Kreacher's large eyes glinted at her malevolently. "Kreacher said nothing."

Ginny dropped the water jug, but she did not even notice as it fell to the floor and shattered, the water flowing over the ground. She withdrew the wand that she had put up her sleeve and pointed it in Kreacher's face.

"_What were you talking about? _" She hissed, anger and alarm flaring in her.

Kreacher shuffled backwards. "Kreacher said nothing," he repeated, and vanished with a loud c_rack. _

Ginny stared at the spot that Kreacher had vanished. He couldn't be telling the truth. Where would everyone go, where they wouldn't come back? Mum and Dad would never do that.

Still…

Ginny swung the kitchen door open and rushed into the hallway, looking up into the dark house. It suddenly seemed more sinister.

"Mum?" She called, hoping she didn't sound panicked. "Dad!"

* * *

><p><em>July 5, 2024<em>

Ginny Potter made her way out of the crowded stadium, holding her quill and parchment with one hand, and her purse with the other as she was buffeted by the hundreds of other spectators talking excitedly. She had just watched an exciting match between Ireland and Bulgaria. It was a close match, just barely won by Ireland. She remembered the World Cup, long ago, between Ireland and Bulgaria, which she had watched when she was thirteen. That time, the Death Eaters had created havoc after the match, marring what should have been a happy, memorable experience. She shook her head impatiently, as she watched people eagerly collecting money from the bets they had won. She needed to get back to her house, so she could write her article. She could go to the _Daily Prophet_ office to write it, but she was just too tired… distractedly, she thought of the errands she had to run, and the work she had to do by tonight…she hoped Lily had gotten up from bed by now, 2 o'clock in the afternoon was far too late to sleep in …

Ginny walked to the edge of the field around the stadium. Just as she was about to Disapparate back to her house, a voice shouted out to her.

"Ginny! Wait!"

Ginny turned to see Luna Scamander rushing toward her, cheeks flushed and blonde hair flying.

"Hi Luna!" Ginny called, smiling.

"I remembered that you would come to the match today, but I couldn't find you in the crowd," Luna told her, smoothing down her brightly colored robes. "How are you, Ginny? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm fine," Ginny answered. "A bit busy, of course, I need to write an article about the match by tomorrow. And how was your trip to Albania?"

"Oh it was nice, you know," Luna said dreamily. "I think I might have found proof that Wrackspurts exist."

"Oh really?" Ginny said, carefully maintaining a straight face. Luna had believed in Wrackspurts and other strange things for as long as Ginny had known her. "That's wonderful!"

"Yes isn't it?" Luna said happily. "I suppose I will have to write about my findings now, to convince other people. Of course Wrackspurts are invisible, but they are always there."

"I'm sure they will be convinced," Ginny assured Luna, her mouth twitching. "It was wonderful seeing you, Luna, but I should really get back to write my article."

"I know you're busy Ginny, but won't you come to lunch with me?" Luna asked Ginny, her eyes wide and hopeful. "I can tell you all about my new research."

Ginny hesitated for a moment, and then changed her mind.

"Sure, why not? What did you have in mind?"

"I've always liked The Three Broomsticks," Luna sighed. "It reminds me of when we didn't have to use beauty potions for wrinkles."

Ginny laughed.

oooo

Kreacher quietly withdrew his fingers from around Master's study door and retreated to the foot of the stairs.

Kreacher could not believe his eyes. He had just seen his old Master and all the others from many years ago, before he had started serving Master Harry. How had they come here? Most of them were dead.

Kreacher was not dead, was he? Kreacher examined his fingers for a moment to reassure himself that he was still alive, and then snuck another look inside the study door, where that old, tall wizard-_Dumbledore_- (that the Dark Lord had feared and that Kreacher's old Mistress and Mistress Bella had hated) was examining what looked like a shattered hourglass. The sight of the rune carved silver hourglass had stirred something in Kreacher's memory, but he was not sure what it was…

The people from long ago were whispering among themselves, and Kreacher crept closer to the door. He would just look at them one more time to be sure of who they were, then go and tell Master Harry that there were intruders in the house.

There was Kreacher's old Master and the werewolf Lupin touching Master Harry's treasures on his bookshelf! Kreacher almost rushed in to stop them, but remembered that Master Harry had been friends with both. The Metamorphmagus who was part Black leaned closer to the werewolf Lupin, whispering in his ear. The other people were still talking among themselves, examining the pictures of Master James, Master Al, Miss Lily and the Lupin boy on the walls, poking around Master Harry's drawers, moving the parchments on his desk…

Kreacher could not just stand here and watch Master Harry's possessions being handled like that! He teetered at the doorway. What could Kreacher do against so many wizards? And Kreacher was old and less able than he had been many years ago. It might just be better to get Master Harry and tell him what was happening.

"Elf!" A voice boomed out. The room fell silent as every eye fell upon Kreacher.

A large man with a wooden leg and an electric blue eye moved closer to Kreacher. "What do you think you are doing?"

Kreacher didn't answer. He must get Master Harry now! He tried to Disapparate, but it felt as though he was moving though syrup. Kreacher looked up and saw the old, tall wizard had his wand drawn and it was pointing at Kreacher. That was why Kreacher couldn't warn his Master! Kreacher felt tears come to his eyes. Kreacher hadn't done anything wrong!

"It's alright, Kreacher," the old, tall wizard said kindly, leaning down. "We won't hurt you. We just can't allow you to leave. I just placed on a spell on you so you can't leave this house."

Kreacher wiped his eyes on his towel, and looked up again. Kreacher's old Master had gone chalk white, and was staring at Kreacher in disbelief, his eyes darting from Kreacher's clean towel to Master Regulus' locket. The others were silent, also staring.

Kreacher gulped, noticing that the old, tall wizard was also glancing at Master Regulus' locket. The wizard looked thoughtful, but there was a tiny crease between his brows. Kreacher decided to speak, so they wouldn't keep looking at the locket and decide to take it away from Kreacher.

"Kreacher needs to tell Master Harry that there are people here," Kreacher croaked. "Kreacher _must_ tell Master Harry and Mistress Ginny!"

The old, tall wizard shook his head, a pitying look in his blue eyes. "I can't let you do that Kreacher," he said gently. "If we leave before Harry and Ginny come back, I'll also have to modify your memory. "

Kreacher shook his head slowly, overcome with horror. Modify his memory? Master Harry would never allow that!

Kreacher turned and left the study as fast as he could. There _had_ to be a way to warn Master!

* * *

><p>AN Please don't forget to review!


	5. A Plan

A/N I don't own Harry Potter.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

><p>After Kreacher had left the room, the Order fell silent, staring at each other in confusion.<p>

"Kreacher is still a_live_?" Tonks asked in disbelief.

"And he's wearing a clean towel and everything! Where do you think he got that locket from? It looked valuable," Bill said.

"He probably sneaked it out from the garbage. You know how he's always taking out things we throw away while cleaning. He hates to see my parents_' precious_ heirlooms damaged," Sirius said bitterly, waving a hand dismissively. He had gotten over his shock of seeing Kreacher, but why was Kreacher in Harry's future house? Why wasn't he in Grimmauld Place, and continuing his role as an unwelcome reminder of Sirius' younger days?

"Never mind about the elf now," Mad Eye growled, his magical eye staring up into the ceiling. "He can't leave the house, and he's sitting up in what seems to be Harry and Ginny's room, and bawling, from the looks of it."

"On the contrary, Alastor, the elf may be useful to us," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "We may not be able to access the Ministry in our present state. Time travel is a very sensitive matter. If our future selves should be in the vicinity and see us, it would be catastrophic. "

"But Albus," Molly Weasley said. "Why would we need to go to the Ministry?"

"Because," Dumbledore said softly, his blue eyes sober. "That is where the Time Turners are kept. I think that might be the easiest solution, since the Time Turner that brought us here is badly damaged, and will take a rather long time and a great amount of magic to repair it."

"What?" Emmaline Vance asked faintly.

"Albus, surely we can enter the Ministry ourselves! " McGonagall said briskly. "You can certainly Disillusion yourself and enter the chamber in which the Time Turners are kept, and transport us back to 1995!"

"We do not know the present state of the Wizarding World, Minerva," Mad Eye said gruffly. "It may be dangerous to enter the Ministry."

"I don't think we have to worry," Molly Weasley said firmly. "Harry is alive. He lived long enough to have children and he and Ginny seem to have a normal life. If You-Know-Who was strong in this future, would Harry still have lived to marry and have a family?"

"Kreacher would know if the Wizarding World is safe," Remus said quietly.

"Yes, he would," Tonks said, smiling. "We should just call him."

"It may not be advisable-" Snape began.

"Shut it," Sirius interrupted, as Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Kreacher!"

A resounding crack sounded, and Kreacher appeared in the middle of the circle of Order members. He cringed, and blew his nose on his towel as he wiped his eyes.

"What did Master Sirius want?" Kreacher said unwillingly, glaring at him.

"We want to know-" Sirius began, but Molly Weasley cut him off.

"Is the Wizarding World safe?" She asked eagerly.

Kreacher gave her a long look, then shut his eyes tightly as though remembering something painful. "Yes," he croaked, his long fingers clutching the golden locket around his neck.

"See?" Sirius said triumphantly. "You-Know-Who must be gone!"

"We don't know that," Kingsley said slowly. "Even if You-Know-Who is gone, there could still be Death Eaters waiting to stir up trouble."

"There's always going to be pure blood fanatics, Kingsley," Emmaline said.

"But we don't want to let them know what just happened to us," Kingsley answered. "I think only a small group should go to the Ministry, so there is less chance of people discovering us and the rest should stay here to let us know if Harry or Ginny comes back."

"That is an excellent idea, Kingsley," Dumbledore said, adjusting his half-moon glasses. "However, I have two objections."

The Order looked at him expectantly.

"I think that we should arrive at the Ministry after its employees have left, and that we should travel there by a portkey. If Harry or Ginny come back to their house before then, we shall simply Disillusion ourselves once again. By traveling to the Ministry after the normal workday, we ensure almost no risk of detection. Also, I, myself shall go to the Ministry, and everyone else can remain here. It is safer that way."

"Albus! Surely someone should accompany you! What if something goes wrong?" McGonagall said sharply.

"I do not doubt that there will be difficulties, Minerva. And I do not wish to see anyone here facing them. Since we are in the future, anything is possible." Dumbledore said gravely.

"No, Albus, you cannot do this by yourself," McGonagall said firmly, pulling out her wand. "Alastor and I shall go with you."

"I agree with Minerva on this one, Albus," Mad-Eye growled, his magical eye swiveling around to look at Dumbledore. "There should be more than one person tonight who goes to the Ministry, just in case."

Dumbledore contemplated them for a moment, and then capitulated.

"Very well," he said. "Alastor and Minerva shall accompany me. We shall leave at five o'clock. It is now half past four," he added, consulting his gold watch.

He looked around at the rest of the group, his blue eyes piercing.

"And the rest of you shall make sure that no one in this group lets Harry or Ginny know we are here. It is of utmost importance that we do not announce our presence to the people from the future."

The Order nodded, most of them looking grave. Snape seemed about to say something, a sneer twisting his sallow face, but seemed to think better of it.

"Also, Kreacher must be told that he may not tell anyone from the future," Dumbledore said, looking expectantly at Sirius. Sirius called Kreacher again, and once he had given Kreacher the order and Kreacher had vanished, Dumbledore nodded with satisfaction.

"Good," Dumbledore said happily. "Now we will wait." He conjured a squashy armchair and sat down.

There was a flurry of movement as the rest of the Order also conjured chairs and settled themselves around the room. Everyone began talking at once.

"Of course Dumbledore wouldn't want anyone to leave except for himself," Sirius said, scowling.

"Sirius, he wants to be sure everyone here is safe from whatever can be out there in the future," Remus said wearily, resting his head against the back of his chair. It had been a very bizarre day, and the full moon was in a few days. He sincerely hoped they would be back in 1995 before then.

"Merlin! The full moon is in a few days, isn't it?" Tonks exclaimed, as though reading his thoughts.

Sirius laughed mirthlessly as he tilted his chair onto its back legs and put his hands behind his head. "It just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?"

"I'm sure it will all work out," Tonks said firmly, seeing the look on Remus' face. She twisted a lock of her bubble gum pink hair, wondering if she really believed herself. What would her parents think, if they didn't hear from her in a few days? She already felt a bit guilty for worrying them, since she not only had a dangerous job, but was also participating in a dangerous organization.

"The kids!" Molly whispered, paling slightly. "What if they wake up, and realize we're not there? Oh no!" Arthur put his arm around her comfortingly, though his face was worried.

"This is certainly the experience of a lifetime," Hestia Jones said, picking up the picture of Harry and the others from the bookshelf. "I wonder what Dumbledore's Army is?"

"Obviously, it is some idealistic group full of idiotic children that is formed a few years from 1995," Snape said derisively. "And it seems it is headed by the biggest idiot of them all."

"What are you trying to say, Snivellus?" Sirius said loudly.

"Nothing, Black," Snape said, a sarcastic smile twisting his lips. "Simply that Potter is proving himself to be as foolish as his father always was."

Sirius drew his wand in a fluid motion, knocking tiny Dedalus Diggle, who had been nearby, to the floor, and pointed it at Snape. "One more word," Sirius breathed. "And you will be sorry."

"I don't think so," Snape said silkily, his black eyes glittering with malice, as he too drew his wand. Before he had completed his sentence, Sirius had tried to hex him; Remus grabbed the back of Sirius' robes, causing the hex to hit the picture next to Harry's desk instead. The glass in the picture shattered, falling to the floor in tiny shards, and the occupants of the picture-the boy with blue hair, the two black haired boys and the young Lily-screamed and ducked, rushing out of their frame.

There were gasps and shrieks as the Order moved out of the way.

"Look what you've done!" Molly said angrily. "That's a picture of Harry's kids!"

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore thundered. His blue eyes were blazing with anger as he repaired the picture, and then faced Sirius, who now looked slightly abashed, and Snape, who had a smug look on his face.

"When I asked both of you to join the Order, I expected that both of you would set aside your old disagreements to fight for a common cause. The future will be in peril if we do not make it back to 1995 safely, and I ask that both of you will cooperate and not cause any more trouble. I trust that you both are old enough to understand this, and that you will no longer start petty schoolboy fights," Dumbledore said sternly.

A muscle jumped in Snape's jaw, but he said nothing. Sirius glared at Dumbledore, but he too said nothing, and instead sat down.

"Now," Dumbledore said. "It is nearly time for us to leave." He took out his wand and pulled a crumpled piece of parchment from the wastepaper basket, which growled and snapped its lid, attempting to catch the parchment again.

Undeterred, Dumbledore calmly placed the parchment on the desk. "_Portus_," he muttered, and the parchment glowed for an instant.

"Alastor, Minerva-"

They hurried forward. All three of them placed their fingers on the parchment.

"One, two, _three," _Dumbledore said, and the three of them vanished. After they had gone, the Order fell silent for a moment.

"Well, now all we have to do is wait," Hestia sighed, sitting down again.

"Oh no!" Tonks gasped. "Mad Eye went with Dumbledore and McGonagall!"

"Yeah. So?" Sturgis Podmore said, looking confused.

"Well, now how are we going to know if someone is coming? He can't look outside for us!"

"Fair point," Bill said, shifting uneasily. Everyone exchanged worried looks with each other.

In the silence, a new voice sounded through the house as a door slammed.

"Strange, isn't it? Someone put up protective charms, but there isn't anyone here. Wasn't Ginny supposed to be back hours ago?"

"We haven't tried _Homenum revelio_ yet," another voice much closer said. "And yes, she was. Perhaps the match went on longer."

Back in the study, the Order was standing still, listening-

"_Harry and Ron_!" Molly whispered, beaming.

* * *

><p>AN Please review!


	6. Meetings

A/N I don't own Harry Potter.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, and I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. My only excuse is that drama keeps coming back into my life, and I would really like some peace.

But here's the chapter, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Quickly!<em>" Tonks hissed as her hair turned a fiery red in alarm. "Disillusion yourselves!"

Before she had finished her sentence, the Order had already begun to frantically cast the charms on each other. Once they were all Disillusioned, they stood silently in the study, nerves jangling as they waited for the inevitable.

"-so what are you trying to say, Kreacher?" Ron's voice was saying loudly.

A muffled squeal answered him, and a few loud thumps.

"Stop that, Kreacher! Don't hit yourself!" Harry said quickly, and there was a brief silence.

"Did someone order him not to say anything?" A new voice said.

"I don't know Teddy," Harry said wearily. "Kreacher's only masters are this family. So unless someone was doing something they shouldn't have been and ordered Kreacher not to tell…" His voice trailed off.

"It was probably Lily," Ron said firmly. "She was the only one at the house today, anyway. And I _told_ you I was hearing some funny stuff about her and some bloke at Hogwarts."

"She's fine, Ron," Harry said, a trace of amusement in his voice. "Shall we try _Homenum revelio?"_

A moment later, everyone in Order shuddered as something swooped low over them.

There was silence, both inside the study and out.

"_Merlin_." Ron swore quietly. There were some hurried whispers, then the thudding of feet.

The study door flew open, rattling on its hinges, as three people advanced into the room, wands held out defensively.

Harry came in first, his jaw clenched, and his eyes alert. He walked slowly into the room, glancing all over the study. His eyes lingered on the portrait next to his desk. The occupants had vanished, leaving only the gold backdrop of the portrait.

Sirius felt strange as he watched Harry from his spot next to the desk. He was having a hard time believing that the teenage Harry and this determined looking adult were the same person. He felt as though this was surreal, a dream, and he was seeing James as he might have been had he lived to middle age-

He forced himself to stop thinking about that, but he swallowed a lump in his throat. He wondered if he were still alive, and if he knew Harry's children. Well, he would find out, soon enough.

Harry's hair was still as untidy as ever, but it had a few gray strands here and there. There were laugh lines around his mouth, and faint crow's feet around his eyes. He had certainly filled out, and his arms had muscles in them-whatever Harry did for a living had helped him grow out of his skinny teenage body. And, just visible under a tuft of hair, was his scar.

Ron hovered behind him, also looking warily into the room. He too had a few gray hairs, and sported more lines on his face, and he had become more muscular. He had grown even taller than what he had been at fifteen, and curious looking scars marked his arm.

Tonks drew in her breath quietly as the third person came in the room. It was the blue haired boy, but now he was much older; he looked to be in his twenties. His eyes were flashing amber and his hair turned a darker shade of blue as he crept cautiously behind Ron.

This man's name had to be Teddy; she had heard Harry calling him that. Teddy was her father's nickname. And this Teddy was a metamorphmagus. This was too much to be a coincidence and there could only be one conclusion. Tonks felt tears come to her eyes, though she wasn't a sentimental person. Why were there pictures of Teddy as a young boy, along with Harry's children, in the study? Had Harry raised him?

Next to her, Lupin twitched nervously.

On the other side of the room, Snape leaned against the edge of the window frame, watching Potter approach. The skinny, self-absorbed, idiotic boy had actually made it to adulthood and had reproduced as well. He probably only lived this long because he relied so much on other people who were more talented and clever than him. Potter's startlingly green eyes were alert and wary, scanning the room, and Snape felt, deep down, as though a hand had gripped his gut and twisted. _Lily_-_she should have lived to see her grandchildren, and her son grow to adulthood-_

He looked away from Potter, and instead focused on that blue haired man with the amber eyes. Interesting….Shame they were all Disillusioned. He would have liked to see the looks on Lupin and Tonks' faces.

From her place near the door, Molly Weasley dabbed her eyes and smiled happily. Harry and Ron had evidently grown up safely and were successful. All her other children must be as well; she could hardly wait to meet them! And all of her grandchildren!

The three men glanced briefly at the room, oblivious to the reactions their appearance had sparked in the silent group of Order members.

"There's no one here," Teddy said, raising his eyebrows.

Harry looked around at him. "Yeah, I think you're right, Teddy. Maybe we were mistaken," he said casually, lowering his wand, and moving toward the door.

Molly Weasley heard a faint sigh of relief from Emmeline Vance, who was to her right. Teddy's head instantly snapped in their direction and he raised his wand. He seemed to have excellent hearing…

Red light flashed around the room as Harry abruptly spun around and aimed a nonverbal Stunning Spell.

As Emmeline toppled to the ground with a loud thump, Molly Weasley suddenly realized that Harry had been planning this since he walked in the study door. Suddenly she felt slightly afraid of this Harry, this older Harry that had evidently been through situations that had made him a seasoned fighter like this. What had happened in those years between the past they were from, and this present?

The rest of the Order were silent, holding their breaths. There was no escaping now. They could, Molly supposed, Obliviate Harry and Ron and Teddy, and escape to find Dumbledore, but that didn't feel right somehow.

"Good aim, mate," Ron said, grinning. He walked over to where Emmeline had fallen and groped in what seemed to be midair.

"Disillusioned," he muttered, before tapping his wand on what must have been Emmeline' head.

Emmeline appeared, lying on the ground in a crumpled heap. Ron turned her over so her face was visible, and froze.

"Harry…"

The two men leaned over and stared at Emmeline's face for a few moments.

"Who's that?" Teddy said curiously.

"I think she's Emmeline Vance…." Harry muttered. "Remember, Ron? She was in the Order."

"She's dead, though," Ron said blankly. "She died ages ago. Didn't Death Eaters kill her?"

"Yeah," Harry said slowly. "I think so."

"How did she get here? I mean, did someone find her body and make Polyjuice Potion, or something?"

Harry looked away, disgust twisting his face.

"That's impossible," he said. "Here, she's alive, right? If someone had made Polyjuice Potion, wouldn't they just look like her-"

"-decaying body?" Teddy finished, grimacing.

"Yeah," Harry said. He thrust his hands in his pockets and stared at Emmeline's motionless body for another moment.

"How is this _possible_?" he asked in frustration, running his hand through his hair.

"Maybe someone thought it would be amusing to charm themself to look like a dead witch and break into the house," Teddy suggested, looking torn between disgust and curiosity.

"But why?" Harry demanded, glancing at Emmeline. "And how? How can someone break in? We have the highest security here."

"Who put protective charms on the house?" Ron said. "Someone knew that she was here. And it had to be someone from our family."

"Lily," Harry said seriously. "Lily was the last one here this morning. Should we call her here and ask her what's going on? If she saw anything?"

"Nah, leave her out of it," Ron said, shaking his head. "She probably got scared of whoever came here and left, but she sealed the house on the way out." He looked back at Emmeline's body, and his eyes darted over the seemingly empty room. "And it was lucky she did," he added. "Or people might have come visiting and just left, without us meeting them."

"But Lily doesn't get scared easily," Teddy said, shaking his head also. "I would think if she met some burglars, or something, she would have fought them."

Harry sighed. "Kreacher!"

He looked around as the small elf appeared at the door, trembling.

"Kreacher tried to tell Master Harry," he whimpered. "Kreacher _tried_."

"It's alright, Kreacher, it isn't your fault," Harry said. "Who said you couldn't tell me anything, though?"

Something whooshed past him as he asked Kreacher the question, but he knew there was no one else visible behind him except for Teddy. The _Homenum revelio_ spell had revealed much more than one presence, but Harry and Ron had decided to catch these people off guard when the time was right, since it was impossible for three wizards to take on a group of twenty and defeat all of them while escaping unscathed.

However, the thought that there were unseen people who had been in his house for Merlin knew how long, and who were currently watching his every move, was more than a little disconcerting. Evidently, though, Kreacher had met these people…why were they in his house though? Why would twenty people just break in? A group of crazy Rita Skeeter relatives, perhaps? He held back a laugh, but sobered almost immediately. These people could be dangerous, a threat to his family.

Kreacher opened his mouth to answer Harry's question, but no sound came out. He gagged and choked, trying to form words.

At the same instant, Teddy aimed a hex at a spot next to the window. The spell ricocheted off an unseen object and flashed back at Teddy, who quickly deflected it into the wall, causing a small crater. Pieces of paint and small chunks of the wall flew everywhere, and the three of them ducked.

"_Teddy_!" Ron exclaimed, brushing dust off his sleeve as he straightened.

"Sorry!" Teddy gasped, spitting dust out of his mouth. "There's someone there, though…"

Tonks drew in her breath again, as she felt her hair resume it's mousy brown color. Teddy's hair had also returned to its normal light brown color. She wanted, more than anything, to ask him who his parents were-

"Well, now we might as well do this directly," Harry said, pointing his wand at the window. His eyes hardened as he moved slowly forward. He thought he heard a few quick intakes of breath, but he didn't care anymore. He felt adrenaline rushing through him, and a sort of recklessness washed over him, as it did in situations like these-where it might be hopeless, but he would fight anyway. Next to him, Ron advanced also, pointing his wand at the center of the room, and he sensed Teddy on Ron's other side, walking toward the desk.

"Show yourselves," Harry said coldly, his voice hard and emotionless. It was the same voice he used when he caught Death Eaters and it had proven to be quite effective at times. "If you don't show yourselves, we will be forced to arrest all of you."

A soft snicker from near the window strongly reminded Harry of someone, but he couldn't remember who it was. He chose to ignore it.

"You have until the count of three," Ron said, with deadly calm.

"One."

Molly shuddered. Harry and Ron wouldn't hurt them if they showed themselves, but they would certainly do something terrible if they didn't show themselves. She had never heard Harry or Ron sound so _emotionless_…

"Two."

Some Order members shifted uneasily.

Sirius watched Harry cautiously. He looked determined, and his jaw was set. He evidently thought the Disillusioned Order was a threat to him and his family. What if he, Sirius, revealed himself? Harry would not let any Death Eater know of the Order's presence anyway. It was better than risking Harry, Ron and Teddy cursing them all.

"Three."

The three men raised their wands.

Molly made up her mind in an instant. She removed the Disillusion charm, though Arthur gripped her arm and tried to Disillusion her again-

"Ron! Wait!" She looked at her youngest son.

Ron turned his head and jumped in shock. Harry and Teddy turned also, and their faces bore identical looks of confusion mingled with astonishment.

She heard gasps from the rest of the Order, but she ignored them. She was going to set this all straight, so her son and her future son-in-law wouldn't fear her and the rest of the Order.

"_Mum_!" Ron yelled. "What are you doing here-why did you-"

Before the three men could do anything more than gape at her, a new voice spoke from near the desk.

"Harry, lower your wand. It's okay."

Molly looked over Harry's shoulder, and saw that Sirius had removed the Disillusion charm as well. His face was a mix of barely contained excitement and uncertainty as he looked at Harry and pushed away someone still Disillusioned, who seemed to be trying to Disillusion Sirius again.

Sirius didn't get the reaction he expected.

Harry's jaw dropped and some of the color drained out of his face. His wand slid from his fingers and landed on the soft carpet as he gaped at Sirius, his eyes wide and disbelieving.

"What?" Ron said. He too, had a look of total disbelief on his face. He looked from his mother to Sirius, and he turned whiter.

"Harry, isn't that Sirius Black?" Teddy asked, glancing at his godfather. "Harry?"

Harry had picked up his wand, and angry color was flooding his face. He suddenly knew what this was about.

"Whoever you are, this isn't funny," he ground out between gritted teeth. He was shaking, and he held his wand so tightly his knuckles had turned white.

"Harry, it's me-" Sirius began, looking confused.

"And you!" Ron bellowed, looking at Molly. "Who are you, really? Do you think you can fool us? What did you do to my mum?" His ears turned scarlet.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly yelled, red with indignation. "_I'm_ your mother!"

Next to her, Arthur sighed. She ignored him and glared at her youngest son.

Harry turned away from the Molly impersonator and faced the Sirius impersonator.

"Stupefy!" he yelled and watched with some satisfaction as the Sirius impersonator crumpled, a look of shock still on his face. Everyone knew that Sirius had been his godfather, and he didn't know which sick, twisted person would taunt him like this, but he wasn't going to tolerate it.

"I don't think you should have done that, Harry," a very familiar voice said. Lupin appeared next to Sirius, a weary look on his face as he bent to check on Sirius. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. What-?

"Dad?" Teddy's voice was little more than a whisper, but his face shone with eagerness, joy, sorrow… Lupin straightened hurriedly, and his face became bloodless as he gazed at Teddy.

Harry and Ron exchanged dumbfounded looks.

"Are we dead?" Ron said faintly.

* * *

><p>AN Please review!


End file.
